


Dreams

by ImotoChan



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba doesn't want to ever say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I found this thing I wrote a while back! It takes place in season two *i think*, and um, you can probably guess around when after reading it. I don't think this was ever edited ah...well, I hope you like it~!

"Y-you're what?" The words escape Alibaba's mouth before he has a chance to think.  
"I'm going on an adventure of my own!" Aladdin says, a smile on his face.  
"Where are you going?" Morgiana asks, trying not to sound too worried.  
"Morganstadt."  
"Isn't that the school for magicians?"  
"Yes, Alibaba-kun. But it's more than that. I'm going to learn how to be a magi. I want to learn how to make you a powerful king." Aladdin informs him.  
"W-well, we'll go with you, right, Morg-san?"  
Morgiana quickly nods in agreement.  
"No. I must do this myself." Aladdin's eyes twinkle a bit, the candle's flame shining in them.  
"B-but...we promised.." Alibaba tries to hide his unsettlement but frowns despite himself.  
"Don't worry, Alibaba-kun! When I get back, we'll go on lots of more adventures!"  
"Y-yeah..." Alibaba trails off.  
Morgiana puts out the flame and tells the others to go to bed, they have a long couple of days ahead of them. 

After a few hours, it seemed only Aladdin had found sleep.  
Morgiana could make out the sound of a boy sniffling, it was quiet enough that Aladdin was not woken by it.  
"Alibaba-san?"  
"Morgiana? You're awake?" He wipes at his eyes, trying to hide the fact he was crying, and failing.  
"Alibaba-san, don't be sad." Morgiana shuffles closer to him and pats his back. Stiffly, but reassuringly. It only hurt a little bit.  
"Ahaha, I'm not sad." Alibaba forces a laugh.  
"Alibaba-san." Her voice resounds in the room, it was firm, but comforting.  
"W-what?"  
"How do you know Aladdin?" She's been curious about this for a while.  
Alibaba searches through his memories for the the first time he and Aladdin met.  
He was looking for a magi to help him defeat the dungeon, and he sort of stumbled upon Aladdin.  
Morgiana gave him a questionining look when he told her this.  
"Then how are you two so close?" Although she would never say it, Morgiana was just a little jealous of the two boys and their relationship. They fought well together and got along like two brothers. Morgiana's never really had a family, but she imagines that's what it'd be like.  
"Close?" Alibaba closes his eyes for a moment before continuing, "I remember a long time ago, after we had defeated the first dungeon, we made a promise. A promise that'd we go on a lot of more adventures. That we'd defeat even more dungeons." Alibaba twirls his bangs, deep in thought. "I guess that's when we deciced we would stick together."  
"Ah. I see." Morgiana nods in understanding. She didn't completely get it, but she knew that Alibaba and Aladdin were important to each other, perhaps more important than they were important to her.  
"Na, Morg-san..."  
"Yes, Alibaba-san?" She asks.  
"I think I'm going to follow Aladdin." He says with such certainty that  
Morgiana has to hold back her laugh, letting a smile slip.  
"W-what?!" Alibaba asks, his cheeks tinted red.  
"Nothing, Alibaba-san. " Morgiana smiles at him sincerely, "Nothing at all."  
Alibaba frowns before tucking himself back in his covers.  
"Things aren't going to change that much, right?" He mumbles, his face buried in his blankets.  
"No, Alibaba-san. All of us will stay friends for a very long time."  
"Thanks, Morgiana." Alibaba says. He lets out a yawn before quickly falling asleep.  
Morgiana wishes that she could tell Alibaba 'thanks' for everything he's done for her. She has before, but Alibaba never seems to listen.  
Alibaba did more than set her free.  
He gave her a reason to live, something to fight for, a dream.  
Morgiana rolls over to face the now sleeping Alibaba.  
"Thank you for everything, Alibaba-san." She murmurs, pecking the sleeping boy on the cheek.

She closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep, dreaming of her homeland and a family she can't remember. And she dreams of a future where not much changes, where she and Alibaba and Aladdin are all still going on adventures together. 

Aladdin dreamt of lots of lovely Onee-sans with large chests, and he dreamt of a world where Alibaba was king, where there was finally peace. 

And Alibaba dreamt of a setting sun, flying off on a magic turban, with all of his loved ones, the living and the ones who have left. 

Somewhere along the line, these three kids' dreams, and fates, became intertwined; their journey began. 

A journey that they all hope never has to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
